List of Kongpanions
A list of all the Kongpanions that have been released. They can be used a few games such as Sandbox Hero, and Curl Up And Fly. In the Sandbox Hero stats for each Kongpanion, the italicised stat is the stat available only if you have the shiny version of the Kongpanion. __TOC__ =2014= Kongbot ROBOT KONGREGATE Objectives: A Maintain, upgrade Kongregate B LASERS FROM EYES C Learn to love <3 *'Week:' Jan 13 - 19, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+217.43 HP, +7.50 ATK''' Kongbot.png|Kongbot Kongbot shiny.png|Kongbot Shiny ' Puff Catty CAT ANIMAL BLUE You've got to be kitten me! *'Week: Jan 20 - 26, 2014 *'''Sandbox Hero Stats: ''+0.48 HGT'', +12.50 ATK ' cat.png|Puff Catty cat shiny.png|Puff Catty Shiny ' Foxtrot FOX ANIMAL ORANGE Ring ding ding ding ding ding-ding *'Week: '''Jan 27 - Feb 2, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +144.96 HP, +0.89 RUN ' fox.png|Foxtrot fox shiny.png|Foxtrot Shiny ' Patty FOOD VEGAN 800 calories of happiness *'Week: '''Feb 3 - 9, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: ''+289.91 HP'', +0.95 HGT ' burger.png|Patty burger shiny.png|Patty Shiny ' Artie ORGAN LOVE BPM HOLIDAY Works out, loves the fresh air. Not a fan of Patty *'Week: '''Feb 10 - 16, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +0.22 RUN, +1.62 JMP ' heart.png|Artie heart shiny.png|Artie Shiny ' Cooper KONGDOG ANIMAL WHITE He's not sharing that ball. Don't terrier self up over it! *'''Week: Feb 17 - Feb 23, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.67 RUN, +1.43 HGT ' Cooper.png|Cooper Cooper shiny.png|Cooper Shiny ' Hogglesworth ANIMAL PIG Four legs good, zero legs better *'Week:' Feb 24 - March 2, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.43 HGT, +0.49 DSH ' Pig.png|Hogglesworth Pig shiny.png|Hogglesworth Shiny ' Raphanin VEGETABLE LOW CALORIE ROOT FOOD He's a rad...ish *'Week:' March 2 - March 8, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.22 RUN, +2.38 HGT ' Radish.png|Raphanin Radish shiny.png|Raphanin Shiny ' Joemeleon ANIMAL REPTILE GREEN NOT VEGAN Eats with a fork and doesn't like cake *'Week:' March 9 - March 15, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.90 HGT, +0.65 JMP ' Chameleon.png|Joemeleon Chameleon shiny.png|Joemeleon Shiny ' Clover PLANT LUCKY GREEN HOLIDAY She's like one in ten thousand! *'Week:' March 16 - March 22, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.97 JMP, +7.50 ATK ' Clover.png|Clover Clover shiny.png|Clover Shiny ' Tusks ANIMAL BROWN WOOLY Five-time long jump world champion *'Week:' March 23 - March 30, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.16 DSH, +1.12 RUN ' Mammoth.png|Tusks Mammoth shiny.png|Tusks Shiny ' Lance ANIMAL NARWHAL BLUE OCEAN Smites all evil with his horn of smiting *'Week:' March 31 - April 6, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.43 HGT, +7.50 ATK ' Narwhal.png|Lance Narwhal shiny.png|Lance Shiny ' Nikhil ANIMAL PURPLE ENDANGERED Eats bamboo. Helps manage the community at Kongregate *'Week:' April 7 - April 13, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+10.00 ATK, +0.32 DSH ' Panda.png|Nikhil Panda shiny.png|Nikhil Shiny ' Dharma ZEN RED JAPAN Don't tell him about New Years *'Week:' April 14 - April 20, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.43 HGT, +0.97 JMP ' Daruma.png|Dharma Daruma shiny.png|Dharma Shiny ' Jelly ANIMAL OCEAN PINK TENTACLES Floats around in the ocean... you know, jellyfish stuff *'Week:' April 21 - April 27, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +289.91 HP ' Jelly.png|Jelly Jelly shiny.png|Jelly Shiny ' Jack ANIMAL BIRD BROWN He's not going to sparrow us from a bad joke *'Week:' April 28 - May 4, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.97 JMP, +0.67 RUN ' Bird.png|Jack Bird shiny.png|Jack Shiny ' Angler ANIMAL OCEAN BLUE Always sees things on the bright side *'Week:' May 5 - May 11, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+2.50 ATK, +1.12 RUN ' Angler.png|Angler Angler shiny.png|Angler Shiny ' Walter ANIMAL BIRD CROW BLACK Cawwwwwww! *'Week:' May 12 - May 18, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.90 HGT, +144.96 HP ' crow.png|Walter crow_shiny.png|Walter Shiny ' Cogs INDUSTRIAL GREY Spinning around really grinds his gears *'Week:' May 19 - May 25, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +1.90 HGT ' cogs.png|Cogs cogs_shiny.png|Cogs Shiny ' Mike ANIMAL BROWN BEAR He's a big fuzzy, huggable, loveable bear, please hug him *'Week:' May 26 - June 1, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+217.43 HP, +0.97 JMP ' Bear.png|Mike Bear shiny.png|Mike Shiny ' Salty FOOD YELLOW CRACKER Drinks plenty of water, always be hydrated! *'Week:' June 2 - June 8, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +0.65 DSH ' Saltine.png|Salty Saltine shiny.png|Salty Shiny ' Shelldon ANIMAL TURTLE GREEN Was randomly selected to take a brief five-minute survey *'Week:' June 9 - June 15, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.49 DSH, +0.67 RUN ' Turtle.png|Shelldon Turtle shiny.png|Shelldon Shiny ' Emma ANIMAL KONGDOG GOLD Ridiculously excited to sea you *'Week:' June 16 - June 22, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+1.90 HGT, +0.65 JMP ' Emma.png|Emma Emma shiny.png|Emma Shiny ' Sweets ANIMAL HONEY BADGER BLUE Really could not care less *'Week:' June 23 - June 29, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +1.30 JMP ' Honeybadger.png|Sweets Honeybadger shiny.png|Sweets Shiny ' Mozzarella ANIMAL KONGDOG WHITE Cheese dog supreme to the extreme *'Week:' June 30 - July 6, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+5.00 ATK, +0.65 DSH ' Moz.png|Mozzarella Moz shiny.png|Mozzarella Shiny ' Kitmera ANIMAL KONGCAT BROWN A purrfect trifecta *'Week:' July 7 - July 13, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.32 JMP, +362.39 HP ' Chimera.png|Kitmera Chimera shiny.png|Kitmera Shiny ' Curls ANIMAL ARMADILLO BROWN She looks like a croissant but don't eat her! *'Week:' July 14 - July 20, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+0.22 RUN, +0.81 DSH ' armadillo.png|Curls armadillo_shiny.png|Curls Shiny ' Prickles ANIMAL HEDGEHOG PURPLE Has successfully ravaged four victory gardens today *'Week:' July 21 - July 27, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+10.00 ATK, +0.45 RUN ' Hedgehog.png|Prickles hedgehog_shiny.png|Prickles Shiny ' Carross VEGETABLE VITAMIN A FIBER ORANGE Triple threat of Vitamin A *'Week:' July 28 - August 3, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' carrots.png|Carross carrots shiny.png|Carross Shiny ' Caroline ANIMAL BIRD OWL BROWN Doesn't give a hoot *'Week:' August 4 - August 10, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' owl.png|Caroline owl shiny.png|Caroline Shiny ' Finneus ANIMAL SHARK OCEAN BLUE Don't worry kids, he's pescatarian *'Week: August 11 - August 17, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' shark.png|Finneus shark shiny.png|Finneus Shiny ' Lallama ANIMAL LLAMA BROWN Not angry, just very disappointed *'Week:' August 18 - August 24, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' llama.png|Lallama llama shiny.png|Lallama Shiny ' Starsky PIZZA FLEXITARIAN YELLOW P-I-Z-Z-A *'Week: August 25 - August 31, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' pizza.png|Starsky pizza shiny.png|Starsky Shiny ' Gesundheit ANIMAL FUGU PURPLE POISONOUS Will sneeze if provoked *'Week:' September 1 - September 7, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' blowfish.png|Gesundheit blowfish shiny.png|Gesundheit Shiny ' Tricky ANIMAL GUINEA PIG ORANGE A guinea pig... or a really tiny capybara *'Week: September 8 - September 14, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' guineapig.png|Tricky guineapig shiny.png|Tricky Shiny ' Oona ANIMAL KONGDOG BLUE Graduated pirate school with high seas *'Week:' September 15 - September 21, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' oona.png|Oona oona shiny.png|Oona Shiny ' Greg ANIMAL GIRAFFE GREGGLES YELLOW A giraffe before it was cool *'Week: September 22 - September 28, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' giraffe.png|Greg giraffe shiny.png|Greg Shiny ' Tater ANIMAL KONGDOG BROWN Tater's mail delivery, at your service! *'Week:' September 29 - October 5, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' Tater.png|Tater Tater shiny.png|Tater Shiny ' Dropbear ANIMAL KOALA BLUE Australia's most deadly creature *'Week: October 6 - October 12, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' koala.png|Dropbear koala shiny.png|Dropbear Shiny ' Stormy WEATHER WHITE CLOUDY Stratocumulus at best *'Week:' October 13 - October 19, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' cloud.png|Stormy cloud shiny.png|Stormy Shiny ' Polter Geist SPOOKY WHITE HOLIDAY Always a haunt and a smile *'Week: October 20 - October 26, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' ghost.png|Polter Geist ghost shiny.png|Polter Geist Shiny ' Heather VEGETABLE ORANGE PUMPKIN HOLIDAY Carved to scary perfection *'Week:' October 27 - November 2, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' pumpkin.png|Heather pumpkin shiny.png|Heather Shiny ' Tim ANIMAL MOOSE BROWN FOREST Searching for true love *'Week: November 3 - November 9, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' moose.png|Tim moose shiny.png|Tim Shiny ' Eeeeeeeeeee ANIMAL DOLPHIN BLUE Ack-ay ack-ay ack-ay! Eeeeeeeeee *splash!* *'Week:' November 10 - November 16, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' dolphin.png|Eeeeeeeeeee dolphin shiny.png|Eeeeeeeeeee Shiny ' Sketch PENCIL RED OFFICE Really draws the line on puns *'Week: November 17 - November 23, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' pencil.png|Sketch pencil shiny.png|Sketch Shiny ' Gobbler ANIMAL TURKEY BROWN HOLIDAY Always takes his vacation during November *'Week:' November 24 - November 30, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' turkey.png|Gobbler turkey shiny.png|Gobbler Shiny ' Saturn PLANET CELESTIAL ORANGE Orbitting the sun at a mere 21,637 miles per hour *'Week: December 1 - December 7, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' planet.png|Saturn planet shiny.png|Saturn Shiny ' Nola ANIMAL KONGDOG WHITE Have no fear, Nola is here! *'Week:' December 8 - December 14, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' Nola.png|Nola Nola shiny.png|Nola Shiny ' Flurry SNOW WHITE HOLIDAY A cold-hearted forest dweller *'Week: December 15 - December 21, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' snowman.png|Flurry snowman shiny.png|Flurry Shiny ' Doug PLANT TREE HOLIDAY GREEN OMNIVORE The happiest tree you'll ever meet *'Week:' December 22 - December 28, 2014 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' xmastree.png|Doug xmastree shiny.png|Doug Shiny ' Bruno ANIMAL YETI LEGENDARY WHITE A cold-weather yeti with a warm heart *'Week: December 29, 2014 - January 4, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' yeti.png|Bruno yeti shiny.png|Bruno Shiny ' =2015= Frets RED MUSICAL INSTRUMENT No amps, all acoustic *'Week:' January 5 - January 11, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' Guitar.png|Frets Guitar shiny.png|Shiny Frets ' Iam WALRUS BROWN ANIMAL Mayor of blubber *'Week: January 12 - January 18, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' walrus_converted.png|Iam walrus_shiny_converted.png|Iam Shiny ' Curdis WHITE TOFU PALEO He is just full of beans *'Week:' January 19 - January 25, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' tofu.png|Curdis tofu_shiny_converted.png|Curtis Shiny ' Betsy SPIDER BLACK INSECT ANIMAL Lost some legs getting swept down the water spout *'Week: January 26 - February 1, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' spider_converted.png|Betsy spider_shiny_converted.png|Betsy Shiny ' Cinnamon SUGAR GLIDER GREY MARSUPIAL Seriously not a flying squirrel but seriously a flying possum *'Week:' February 2 - February 8, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' sugarglider_converted.png|Cinnamon sugarglider_shiny_converted.png|Cinnamon Shiny ' Frank And Furter FOOD PINK HOT DOG KOSHER They thought they brought better but instead bratwurst *'Week: February 9 - February 15, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' hotdog_converted.png|Frank And Furter hotdog_shiny_converted.png|Frank and Furter Shiny ' Cactus Evergreen CACTUS GREEN PLANT DO NOT TOUCH My lark flew away due to gale force winds *'Week:' February 16 - February 22, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' cactus_converted.png|Cactus Evergreen cactus_shiny_converted.png|Cactus Evergreen Shiny ' Cecil ANIMAL PLATYPUS QUACK BROWN Has a bill to spare *'Week: February 23 - March 1, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' platypus_converted.png|Cecil platypus_shiny_converted.png|Cecil Shiny ' Jumbo SHRIMP ANIMAL PINK SHELLFISH It has a face but no head! *'Week:' March 2 - March 8, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' shrimp_converted.png|Jumbo shrimp_shiny_converted.png|Jumbo Shiny ' Anferny PLANT BUSH NOT A FERN GREEN Has the nicest socks you'll ever see *'Week: March 9 - March 15, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' fern_converted.png|Anferny fern_shiny_converted.png|Anferny Shiny ' Suds SHEEP SEAL WHITE ANIMAL Do not shear Suds totally not a sheep do not shear *'Week:' March 16 - March 22, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' seal_converted.png|Suds seal_shiny_converted.png|Suds Shiny ' Elephancy ELEPHANT RAVER ANIMAL GREY Hella fancy *'Week: March 23 - March 29, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' elephant_converted.png|Elephancy elephant_shiny_converted.png|Elephancy Shiny ' Samantha KONGDOG BROWN ANIMAL WOOF Belly rubs forever and ever and ever *'Week:' March 30 - April 5, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' sammy_converted.png|Samantha sammy_shiny_converted.png|Samantha Shiny ' Bill PUFFIN BLUE BIRD ANIMAL Blue puffin or nuffin *'Week: April 6 - April 12, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' Puffin_converted.png|Bill puffin_shiny_converted.png|Bill Shiny ' Geneva CHEESE YELLOW HOLEY DAIRY Someone took a bite out of him and I BET IT WAS SAMANTHA *'Week:' April 13 - April 19, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' Cheese_converted.png|Geneva cheese_shiny_converted.png|Geneva Shiny ' Jerbo ANIMAL PURPLE JERBOA BOUNCY Hop hop hop hop hop hop hop *'Week: April 20 - April 26, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' kangaroomouse2_converted.png|Jerbo kangaroomouse2_shiny_converted.png|Jerbo ' Narco Pollo ANIMAL YELLOW CHICKEN BIRD BOCKBOCKBOCK ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... cheep *'Week:' April 27 - May 3, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' chick_converted.png|Narco Pollo chick_shiny_converted.png|Narco Pollo Shiny ' Jimp ANIMAL BLUE PENGUIN Penguinz it up! *'Week: May 4 - May 10, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' penguin_converted.png|Jimp penguin_shiny_converted.png|Jimp Shiny ' Steve The origin of Steve will be forever a mystery (60614) *'Week:' May 11 - May 17, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' taco_converted.png|Steve taco_shiny_converted.png|Steve Shiny ' Cuttles ANIMAL BLUE CUTTLEFISH OCEAN The cutest little tentacles to eat you with *'Week: May 18 - May 24, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' cuttlefish_converted.png|Cuttles cuttlefish_shiny_converted.png|Cuttles Shiny ' Arnold BALL WHITE SOCCER SPORTSBALL They see me rollin', they kickin' *'Week:' May 25 - May 31, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' soccerball_converted.png|Arnold soccerball_shiny_converted.png|Arnold Shiny ' Sheila and Marcy KANGAROO BROWN ANIMAL MARSUPIAL A couple of Kongaroos abound *'Week: June 1 - June 7, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' kangaroo_converted.png|Sheila and Marcy kangaroo_shiny_converted.png|Sheila and Marcy Shiny ' ' Colonel Cobb CORN YELLOW VEGETABLE UNICORN Nothing but corny jokes. Aww shucks! *'Week:' June 8 - June 14, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' corn_converted.png|Colonel Cobb corn_shiny_converted.png|Colonel Cobb Shiny ' K-Tai MOBILE ORANGE MOSHI MOSHI Moshi moshi! *'Week: June 15 - June 21, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' smarty_converted.png|K-Tai smarty_shiny_converted.png|K-Tai Shiny ' Monty FRUIT PINEAPPLE BROWN Most definitely not into yoga. *'Week:' June 22 - June 28, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' pineapple_converted.png|Monty pineapple_shiny_converted.png|Monty Shiny ' Bones DRAGON GREEN ANIMAL Don't get him going on puns he'll just dragon and on *'Week: June 29 - July 5, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' dragon_converted.png|Bones dragon_shiny_converted.png|Bones Shiny ' Kelvin ORANGE CELESTIAL PLANET He's so hot right now *'Week:' July 6 - July 12, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' sun_converted.png|Kelvin sun_shiny_converted.png|Kelvin Shiny ' Mimique BROWN LOOT BOX Has a rich personality *'Week: July 13 - July 19, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' treasurechest_converted.png|Mimique treasurechest_shiny_converted.png|Mimique Shiny ' Pokey TOTALLY A ZEBRA STRIPES PURPLE OMNIVORE A beautiful horse with stripes totally not a zebra *'Week:' July 20 - July 26, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' zebra_converted.png|Pokey zebra_shiny_converted.png|Pokey Shiny ' Migraine WATERMELON GREEN FRUIT SEEDLESS It has a splitting headache *'Week: July 27 - August 2, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' watermelon_converted.png|Migraine watermelon_shiny_converted.png|Migraine Shiny ' Massive MONSTER WHITE HAPPY He's a big happy massive monster and eats only spoiled children *'Week:' August 3 - August 9, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' massivemonster_converted.png|Massive massivemonster_shiny_converted.png|Massive Shiny ' Haans AVOCADO GREEN FRUIT GUACAMOLE You know that's extra, right? *'Week: August 10 - August 16, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' avocado_converted.png|Haans avocado_shiny_converted.png|Haans Shiny ' Tickles SQUIRREL ORANGE RODENT Aww nuts! *'Week:' August 17 - August 23, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: +'', + ' squirrel_converted.png|Tickles Squirrel shiny converted.png|Tickles Shiny ' Dottie INSECT RED LADYBUG No legs no legs no legs no legs *'Week: August 24 - August 30, 2015 *'Sandbox Hero Stats: '+'', + ' ladybug_converted.png|Dottie Ladybug shiny converted.png|Dottie Shiny ' Dingle and Hopper AIRPLANE CUTLERY GREY METAL Silverware pair to the stars *'Week:' August 31 - September 6, 2015 ' Dingle and Hopper.png|Dingle and Hopper Dingle and Hopper shiny.png|Dingle and Hopper Shiny ' Chairizard CHAIR FIRE PURPLE OFFICE FURNITURE Chairizard is so hot right now *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Chairizard.png|Charizard Chairizard shiny.png|Chairizard Shiny ' Strawberry DINOSAUR RED EXTINCT Too much time at the gym and is now a little dino sore *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Strawberry.png|Strawberry Strawberry shiny.png|Strawberry Shiny ' Carle BUTTERFLY PINK INSECT HERBIVORE Hatching from his cocoon, he turned over a new leaf *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Carle.png|Carle Carle shiny.png|Carle Shiny ' Huthut BROWN BALL FOOTBALL SPORTS Oh the grid irony *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Huthut.png|Huthut Huthut shiny.png|Huthut Shiny ' Totes GOAT GREY ANIMAL MYSTERIOUS LEGS We're gonna need a bigger goat *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Totes.png|Totes Totes shiny.png|Totes Shiny ' Andrew HALLOWEEN HOLIDAY PURPLE SCARY So grim. So cold. *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Andrew.png|Andrew Andrew shiny.png|Andrew Shiny ' Oscarbot ROBOT NOT HUMAN SERIOUSLY A ROBOT SILVER METAL 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100101 01110000 *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Oscarbot.png|Oscarbot Oscarbot shiny.png|Oscarbot Shiny ' Kokak FROG BLUE AMPHIBIAN MOSSYSTUMP Bee Tee Dubs *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Kokak.png|Kokak Kokak shiny.png|Kokak Shiny ' Lambo SHEEP PINK HAPPY BAHHHHH The largest hunk of fluff in the galaxy *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' lambo.png|Lambo lambo shiny.png|Lambo Shiny ' Cubert SQUARE CUBE RAINBOW TOY There for you through every twist and turn *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' cubert.png|Cubert cubert shiny.png|Cubert Shiny ' Donks DONKEY BLUE SASSY This is how we do it *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Donks.png|Donks Donks shiny.png|Donks Shiny ' Ms. Cake CAKE FOOD DESSERT GOLDEN BROWN Make no mistake, I'm not a pie, I'm a cake *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Ms. Cake.png|Ms. Cake Ms. Cake shiny.png|Ms. Cake Shiny ' kAungbot KONGBOT ROBOT BLEEP BLOOP GREY 100th Kongpanion! Kongbot gets a blinged out return! *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' kAungbot.png|kAungbot kAungbot shiny.png|kAungbot Shiny ' James EARTHWORM PINK BUG DIRT EATER Hooked on phonics and now reading at a 4th grade level *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' James.png|James James shiny.png|James Shiny ' Missy Toe GREEN PLANT HOLIDAY CHRISTMAS Uncomfortable with PDA and getting stuck in doorways *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Missy Toe.png|Missy Toe Missy Toe shiny.png|Missy Toe Shiny ' Orbit ROCKET RED SPACE TRANSPORTATION Really need to space out our puns here *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Orbit.png|Orbit Orbit shiny.png|Orbit Shiny ' =2016= Orizuru CRANE WHITE BIRD PAPER The luckiest of the thousand in her family *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Orizuru.png|Orizuru Orizuru shiny.png|Orizuru ' U+2744 SNOW BLUE SKY DANDRUFF Thinks everyone is a unique unicode snowflake *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' U+2744.png|U+2744 U+2744 shiny.png|U+2744 shiny ' Korrigate BROWN CARDBOARD OMNIVORE EXPRESS Palette friendly friend perfect for the long haul *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Korrigate.png|Korrigate Korrigate shiny.png|Korrigate Shiny ' Grumpers DUCK SASSY YELLOW ANGRY Anaheim sure I'll waddle up with some mighty fowl duck puns to fight the bill *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Grumpers.png|Grumpers Grumpers shiny.png|Grumpers Shiny ' Leeroll Breadkins BREAD STARCHY BUN BROWN A real pain in the buns *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Leeroll Breadkins.png|Leeroll Breadkins Leeroll Breadkins shiny.png|Leeroll Breadkins ' Chuck VEGAN TOFU BONE-IN PINK FOOD aHR0cDovL3d3dy5rb 25ncmVnYXRlLmNvbS9nYW 1lcy9GdW5CeUpvaG4vc3BhY2UtaGFt *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Chuck.png|Chuck Chuck shiny.png|Chuck Shiny ' Tigre TIGRE ORANGE CAT MEOW He's the cats pajamas *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Tigre.png|Tigre Tigre shiny.png|Tigre Shiny ' Josephine CUP WHITE CAFFEINE COFFEE BEVERAGE 'Two sugars, one cream. Stirred, not shaken' *'Week:' Month DD - Month DD, YYYY ' Josephine.png|Josephine Josephine shiny.png|Josephine Shiny ' Hugh MANATEE BLUE ANIMAL OCEAN Blubbertown USA *'Week:' February 29 - March 6, 2016 ' Hugh.png|Hugh Hugh shiny.png|Hugh Shiny ' Lumpy CAMEL ORANGE CRACKER HUMP Hi I'm Limpy we're going to be friends forever *'Week:' March 7 - March 13, 2016 ' Lumpy.png|Lumpy Lumpy shiny.png|Lumpy Shiny ' Félicette CAT ORANGE MEOW FISHBOWL Even falling 5 miles towards earth at thousands of miles an hour, a cat can land on her feet *'Week:' March 14 - March 20, 2016 ' Félicette.png|Félicette Félicette shiny.png|Félicette Shiny ' Inkbeard OCTOPUS PINK PIRATE If he's going to rule the seven seas he better get kraken *'Week:' March 21 - March 27, 2016 ' Inkbeards.png|Inkbeard Inkbeard shiny.png|Inkbeard Shiny ' Mouser BLUE ANIMAL RODENT CUTE King of the mice, and generally a pest *'Week:' March 28- April 4, 2016 ' Mouser.png|Mouser Mouser shiny.png|Mouser Shiny ' Shady UMBRELLA RAINBOW SUNGLASSES COOL Definitely not a parasol. Definitely not a lot of things *'Week:' April 5 - April 11, 2016 ' Blargh.png|Shady Blargh shiny.png|Shady Shiny ' Peggy Sue PEGASUS WHITE ANIMAL MYTHICAL My heart neighs for you *'Week:' ' Pegasus.png|Peggy Sue Pegasus shiny.png|Peggy Sue Shiny ' Tonks RAMEN BOWL RED FOOD This is how we redo it *'Week:' April 18 - April 24, 2016 ' Ramen.png|Tonks Ramen shiny.png|Tonks Shiny ' Java the hog PIG PINK TEACUP TINY ka cheesa crispa Lambo? *'Week:' April 25 - May 1, 2016 ' Teapig.png|Java the hog Teapig shiny.png|Java the hog Shiny ' Jack the Unflappable PANCAKE DOUGH BROWN BREAKFAST Chock full of gluteny goodness *'Week:' May 2 - May 8, 2016 ' Pancakes.png|Name of normal Pancakes shiny.png| Shiny ' Badger BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER SNAKE GREEN ANIMAL loves mushrooms *'Week:' May 9 - May 15, 2016 ' Snake.png|Badger Snake shiny.png|Badger Shiny ' Toney NOTE PURPLE MUSIC EIGHTH Noteworthy *'Week:' May 16 - May 22, 2016 ' Musicnote.png|Toney Musicnote shiny.png|Toney Shiny ' Pops BEACH BALL GREEN SUMMER REVAMPED Full of hot air *'Week:' May 23 - May 29, 2016 ' Beachball.png|Pops Beachball shiny.png|Pops Shiny ' Scoop ICE CREAM DAIRY FOOD BROWN There it is *'Week:' May 30 - June 5, 2016 ' Icecream.png|Scoop Icecream shiny.png|Scoop Shiny ' Solar bear POLAR WHITE BEAR ANIMAL Snow bear from the South Pole *'Week:' June 6 - June 12, 2016 ' Polarbear.png|Solar bear Polarbear shiny.png|Solar bear Shiny ' Tubs KONGDOG BLACK WEIRD SOCK ANIMAL Really likes tubing and pair programming *'Week:' June 13- June 19, 2016 ' Tubs1.png|Tubs Tubs shiny.png|Tubs Shiny ' Leonarto PICTURE PAINTING WOOD BROWN My eyes are down here ' Painting.png|Leonarto Painting shiny.png|Leonarto Shiny ' Gem Greer GEM PURPLE ROCK MOHS10 A diamond in the rough ' Gem.png|Gem Greer Gem shiny.png|Gem Greer Shiny ' Croc Monsieur ALLIGATOR GREEN ANIMAL HAPPY Tastes like chicken ' Crocodile.png|Name of normal Crocodile shiny.png| Shiny ' Chase TORNADO CLOCKWISE WHITE WEATHER Picks up friends everywhere it goes ' Tornado.png|Chase Tornado shiny.png|Chase Shiny ' Dad Yolk EGG YOLK WHITE PROTEIN Narco Pollo Jr ' Egg.png|Dad Yolk Egg shiny.png|Dad Yolk Shiny ' Bons TREE POT RED PLANT The littlest happy tree ' Bonsai.png|Bons Bonsai shiny.png|Bons Shiny ' Bella DOG PINK STINK PANTS CUDDLES Has a big head that has broken a computer ' Bella.png|Bella Bella shiny.png|Bella Shiny ' Rollie ROLYPOLY GREY ANIMAL INSECT Sometimes called a potato bug ' Rolypoly.png|Rollie Rolypoly shiny.png|Rollie Shiny ' Irwin HOT SAUCE FOOD SPICY RED Chili peppers, distilled vinegar, garlic, sugar, and salt ' Hotsauce.png|Irwin Hotsauce shiny.png|Irwin Shiny ' Kiwi Bob KIWI BROWN ANIMAL NOTAFRUIT Hangs out at The Boardwalk ' Kiwi.png|Kiwi Bob Kiwi shiny.png|Kiwi Bob Shiny ' Perry SWORD WEAPON GREY Smelted and dealt it Hangs out at The Boardwalk ' Sword.png|Perry Sword shiny.png|Perry Shiny ' Sandy BIRD QUETZAL GREEN ANIMAL She quetzal the attention wherever she goes ' Quetzal.png|Sandy Quetzal shiny.png|Sandy Shiny ' Scout RED, ARMY KNIFE, METAL, TOOL He does it all ' Swissarmyknife.png|Scout Swissarmyknife shiny.png|Scout Shiny ' Dognilo HOT DOG, DOG, RED, FOOD A hot dog dog ' Hotdogdog.png|Dognilo Hotdogdog shiny.png|Dognilo Shiny ' Ziggy GALAXY, SPACE, PURPLE, BARRED SPIRAL Playes with frets ' Galaxy.png|Ziggy Galaxy shiny.png|Ziggy Shiny ''' Category:Achievements